


A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

by Jenn23133



Series: 30 Days of Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bartender!Bucky, M/M, Piano Bar, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133
Summary: From the book “Write The Story”, a book that gives you a scene to write and 10 words to include with it.A Strange Request at a Piano BarCarnival sprained mask oxidation awkwardapple juvenile controversy twirl sassafras





	A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

Tony always found himself in this Piano Bar on Thursday’s night. There was something calming and relaxing from the outside carnival that his life was determined to be. The bartender, Bucky, recommended Tony try the Aviary’s sassafras cocktail. When it first came out Tony thought Bucky was pulling his leg, it looked like water with exactly three ice-cubes.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, try it you’ll like it,” Bucky drawled in an old Brooklyn accent that is hard to find in these parts of New York.  
Giving a wary glance at Bucky, Tony slowly took a sip and he mouth was baffled as it was assaulted with all the different tastes. Tony tried to mask his cough but knew he failed when he saw Bucky smirking at him.

 

“It’s described as a crystal-clear root-beer stock, if that helps place any of the flavors,” Bucky offered as he went back to wiping down the countertop before other patrons started to come up and choosing their poison for the night.

 

It did indeed help Tony place the flavors, he could taste the sassafras, licorice, vanilla beans, Applewood and black pepper. Tony was disappointed that Bucky had to work instead of telling him more about this drink and then falling easily in their usual Thursday banter.

 

Tony recalled how Bucky told him he would like one of his friends the last time he was here. This friend was supposedly a military friend, gorgeous and totally Tony’s type and he could not help but to scoff at that idea. Tony was drawn out of thoughts when Bucky swung back over placing the same drink right beside Tony, that when Tony realized another patron had joined him on his side of the bar rather than the other side where everyone else goes.  
Tony’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the patron, blond hair that fell messily, piercing blue eyes and muscles that bulge under his shirt. Tony did not realize how long he was staring until he looked at the man’s face and saw him giving a curious look of his own. Tony’s face immediately flushed and looked away from the handsome stranger.

 

“Buck, I haven’t had one of these since we left Brooklyn for the first time,” came out as a rumble from the man’s chest. “How did you even know how to make one?” He asked, Tony gave him a quick glance then Bucky before becoming interested in his own drink in front of him.

 

“Figured you would like to have it again, Stevie” Bucky said resting his metal prosthetic and leaning forward before they got lost in their own conversation.  
Tony still embarrassed by his awkward staring and failure to start a conversation with this man, he decided it was best to leave for the night. He slowly roused from his bar stool and placed the remainder of his tab on the counter before leaving

 

Tony spent the next few days locked in his lab looking at different oxidation and reduction reactions, also known as redox reactions. Though Tony tried to get his mind off of the night at the bar and trying not to think of the man that sat beside him on Thursday but he failed terribly.

 

Soon it became a thing, Tony would go to the piano club on Thursdays, get an Aviary’s sassafras cocktail, talk to Bucky about his prosthetic arm and wait for Steve to show up, try not to get caught staring and then fail miserably. Soon Tony and Steve would make small talk here and there mainly when Bucky called the other’s attention to a conversation. Tony felt juvenile, it was a middle school crush, he could barely talk to Steve without flushing or getting nervous because of how gorgeous this man was.  
Then one-week Steve did not show up, then one week became two and then pretty soon Tony hasn’t seen Steve in a month. Tony felt lost, did Steve leave because he couldn’t handle dealing with Tony’s awkwardness, did he get shipped back out or, honestly the most logically one Steve was just busy on Thursday nights now. Bucky seemed to noticed Tony change of mood and finally broke the silence, “He sprained his ankle pretty badly a few weeks ago and was ordered on bed rest. He also started to pick up Thursday night shifts.”

 

“He isn’t ignoring you, he asks about you every Friday after I get back home,” Bucky continued after Tony decided to remain silent. Bucky decided to leave him alone, the piano continued to play and Tony stiffened when he felt a warm body come up beside him.

 

“I know this is a bit of controversy but why don’t we dance,” the source of warmth asks, the voice alone made Tony’s heart jump. Tony knew it was his blond hair blue eye man, he had been missing. Tony slowly meet the blue eyes that danced and sparkled in the low light of the bar and watched how the light danced along his lips that were pinkish and teeth that were a startling white.

 

Without answering Tony stood up and grabbed the man’s hand and brought him near the piano, were there was the emptiest space. Tony slowly turned to face the blond with a shy smile, ready for whatever was about to happen. Steve slowly stepped into Tony’s space before easily guiding him around the floor. It was the first time Tony was twirled since he danced with his mum when he was young. Tony could help but smile and laugh, enjoying the closeness to the man he had to yearning to learn more about. After their shared dance they were all smiles and breathless from their laughter.

 

“Why don’t we head back to my place for a bit?” Tony asked with flushed checks and a smirk. Steve didn’t bother to answer to answer but instead he took Tony’s hand and led him out the piano bar.

 

Tony couldn’t help but think have over the past couple of weeks lead to such a strange request at a piano bar.


End file.
